Have a Lie?
by Himkyu
Summary: Apa jadinya jika kebohongan bisa memperindah suatu hubungan? Jimin sepertinya harus mengetest itu untuk melihat keseriusan dalam hubungannya dengan Min Suga. /BTS/Romance Fluff Slight-comedy/Yoonmin/Jimin/Suga/Slight-Taekook/BL/Oneshort/DLDR :D


**Have a Lie?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin x Suga (Yoonmin)'s oneshortfic

This story pure mine, and the cast © BigHit.E, BTS

.

.

.

.

 _Its been a long time ku tidak membuat oneshot. Dan kali ini datang di kopel BTS yang mulai kucintai, yaitu Yoonmin. Don't welcome me yet to your shipping guys, I even just know their 'lovely' relationship recently, and kinda like it *_*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Hyung."

"Hmm."

"Bagaimana rasanya jika aku membohongimu?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi kalau Hyung membohongiku, aku pasti akan sedih."

"Aku juga tidak peduli."

Maka pada saat itulah Jimin mengerucut bibir. Sayu matanya, kecewa hatinya. Bahkan lelaki berwajah manis itu, tidak bisa berlaku manis sedikit pun padanya. Bahkan melihat ke wajahnya yang sudah berubah menyedihkan.

Pada saat itu mereka hanya berdua, di dalam kamar. Sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ya, _fuckin hell dating_. Tapi kelihatannya sama sekali bukan begitu. Mereka terlihat seperti seorang ayah dan anak, yang ayahnya sibuk kerja, dan anaknya hanya _pout_ bibir kesal tidak dikasih susu kotak atau bahkan di beri perhatian.

Hah? Ayah dan anak? Bukannya terbalik?

Jimin menggeleng kepalanya untuk membuang pemikiran aneh itu dari benaknya.

Sekali lagi, ia akan mencoba membuat hyung nya itu kembali menatap ke arahnya. Walaupun hanya semenit. Apa salahnya sih membuang konsen dari game portable nya sepersekian menit untuk kekasihnya yang mencintai dirinya sepenuh hati dan jiwa.

"Hyung."

"Hmm"

"Apa jadinya kalau aku berbohong mencintaimu?"

"Aku tak peduli. Putus saja."

Wajah Jimin shock. Kok tega?

Tentu saja anak muda itu langsung bergemelutuk gigi dengan tak segan. Ia tidak bisa mengekspresikan amarahnya secara terang-terangan kalau tak mau diputusi sungguhan. Apa hidup Jimin tanpa Suga Hyung?

Asam. Seasam bau ketiak Taehyung.

Jimin tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian singkat Suga padanya. Ya, ia harus mencari cara lain yang membuat Suga menyesal telah mengatakan _'tidak peduli'_.

"Hyung"

"Hmm"

"Aku mau putus."

"Ya sudah."

"Baiklah."

Dan kemudian Jimin mengambil dua bantalnya di ranjang, yang senantiasa berdampingan dengan bantal Suga di sisi lainnya. Biasanya mereka akan tertidur menempel , karena mereka tidak punya ranjang lain (dan kalian tahu bahwa Suga tipe orang yang tidak mau tidur serampangan, meskipun harus menyempit dengan tubuh kekar Jimin yang suka memeluk tidak sadar).

Suara benturan pintu kamar akhirnya tertutup.

Suga yang masih asyik bermain tadinya biasa saja dengan suara lain di kamarnya. Ia harus konsen memenangkan permainan karena ia taruhan dengan Jungkook. Tetangga sebelah yang punya hubungan spesial dengan kakak Jimin yaitu Taehyung.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara benturan pintu lain dari luar kamar.

Oh, Jimin keluar rumah—ungkap Suga di dalam hatinya, tidak terlalu menggubris. Ia masih senang menikmati game nya.

Namun, sekedar ..

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Hening sekali. Tidak ada pergerakan, tidak ada celoteh, tidak ada rayu-rayu memuakkan yang menganggunya di setiap kegiatan.

Rasanya begitu sepi dan menakutkan.

Suga kemudian menurunkan konsolnya. Melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling, dan mengamati satu-satunya tempat yang paling disukai seseorang tempati.

Tak ada dua bantal Jimin disana.

"Ck. Dia tidur di luar ya?" Suga menduga. Ia segera bangun, dan beranjak meninggalkan game nya yang telah menyala pop out bertuliskan **You Lose**. Dan Suga tak terlalu peduli berapa score tertingginya—entah kenapa.

 **Cklek**

Suga mengecek ruang inti. Apartemen mereka yang sederhana dan memang cukup dipergunakan sepasang kekasih seperti mereka, bahkan terlihat sangat kosong jika dikurangi 1 penghuni.

Tak ada tanda-tanda Jimin berada dimanapun. Bahkan dua bantal yang diambilnya dari kamar, tidak dimanapun. Disembunyikan dimana?

Suga menengok ke jam dinding, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan larut malam sekali. Jam 11 malam. Tidak mungkin Jimin berkeliaran keluar karena ngambek.

Kecuali, jika ia serius akan mencari tempat lain untuk tidur—dengan terpaksa.

Suga menghela nafas. Mungkin menunggunya sampai jam 12 tidak akan salah. Jimin terlalu kekanakan—pikirnya. Nanti juga kembali.

Kemudian, Suga akan tertidur di ranjangnya, sendirian seperti memiliki ranjang hanya untuk miliknya.

Namun senyaman apapun memiliki single bed berukuran lebar, bagi Suga, tidur sendiri adalah hal yang tidak lumrah untuknya. Ia mengutuk diri, karena tak ada siapapun yang hangat memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tok Tok**

Pintu pun pada akhirnya terbuka.

Suga kaget lihat Jungkook dalam keadaan _topless_ di hadapannya. Pemandangan menjijikkan macam apa ini!?

"Oh, Hyung! Mencari siapa?"

 _Pakai dulu bajumu, anak brngsek!_ Hati Suga sampai bergemuruh kesal karena pasangan ini selalu tebar kemesraan(atau kemesuman?) di depan matanya yang belum siap mental. Bahkan dirinya dengan Jimin saja tidak sepanas itu menjalin hubungan.

"Mana Taehyung?"

"Oh, Tae Hyung? Sebentar!" Jungkook kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemen sederhananya. Suga menunggu cukup lama untuk bisa bertemu dengan kakak Jimin yang sama menyebalkannya dengan adiknya itu. Hanya saja—jauh menyebalkan.

"Hei! Suga Hyung! Apa kabar?!"

 _Tidak usah sok akrab, brngsk_! Suga yang pendiam memang lebih suka mengumpat dalam hati. Lagipula ia masih tidak senang dengan penampilan berantakan Taehyung. Apa-apaan ini, bau tidak enak juga rambut berantakan, juga memakai kaus serampangan. Dia sebenarnya sudi menyambut tamu atau tidak?!

"Apa Jimin datang ke tempatmu?" ucapnya _to the point_. Bukannya disambut dengan jawaban pasti, Taehyung malah terkekeh licik.

Oh, ia senang menggoda.

"Dimana dia brngsek!? Berapa kali aku harus sabar menghadapi _dongsaeng_ kurang ajar sepertimu!?"

"Tidak, Hyung. Tidak. Tapi— _calon adik ipar_. Dan ngomong-ngomong, lucu sekali sih. Tumben _adik iparku_ repot-repot datang kemari hanya untuk menanyakan dimana kekasihnya.

So sweet sekali." Taehyung kemudian berseru ke dalam apartemen sederhananya. "Sayang, kalau aku hilang, kamu juga harus tanya-tanya ya ke Suga Hyung aku dimana."

Mendengar ocehan tidak jelas Taehyung, siap membuat Suga naik darah. Ia langsung mencengkram kaus Taehyung, dan menantangnya berkelahi jika ini semakin tidak serius. Dua tatapnya buat Taehyung langsung menciut.

"A—aku tidak tahu sama sekali Hyung. Sungguh."

Setidaknya jawaban telah didapat. Suga menyudahi emosinya, dan membiarkan Taehyung terlepas dari cengkramannya. Mungkin ia harus simpan tinjunya untuk lain waktu.

"Lagipula, kalau Jimin pergi, pasti ia berkeliaran ke rumah mantan kekasihnya."

"Eh?"

Taehyung meneleng kepala. "Kau tidak tahu, Hyung? Sebelum Suga hyung memacarinya, dan setelah aku tinggal bersama Jungkook, Jimin hyung tinggal di rumah mantan kekasihnya."

"Kenapa ia tidak tinggal disini saja bersama kalian berdua!?"

"Memangnya muat. Lagipula, aku tak mau dia menganggu 'kegiatanku'."

Goddamnit. Suga rasanya menyesal membahas ini pada Taehyung. Ia jadi semakin stress. Tapi setidaknya ia mendapatkan petunjuk bahwa Jimin berada di tempat yang di luar ekspektasinya.

"Kau tahu dimana rumah mantannya."

Taehyung mengendik bahu. "Ia tidak pernah kasih tahu, karena itu privasinya. Dan aku tak peduli."

"Kenapa kau tak peduli!? Kau kan kakakn—"

" _ **Tapi kalau Hyung membohongiku, aku pasti akan sedih."**_

" _ **Aku juga tidak peduli."**_

" _ **Apa jadinya kalau aku berbohong mencintaimu?"**_

" _ **Aku tak peduli. Putus saja."**_

Suga seketika mengerem ucapannya. Sepantas itukah ia protes jika ia sendiri tak mau berkaca pada sikapnya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh.

"Aku yakin ia kembali."

" _ **Aku mau putus."**_

" _ **Ya sudah."**_

"Aku yakin dia kemb—" setetes demi tetes air mata malah jatuh dari kelopak mata Suga. Sontak membuat Taehyung kalang kabut melihat reaksi dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"E—ehh!? Hyung kau menangis!?" Taehyung langsung berteriak ke dalam. "Kookie!? Bawakan kotak tissue kemari!"

"Tidak perlu!" Suga menginterupsi. Ia dengan susah payah mengusap air matanya sendiri dengan punggung tangan. "Aku harus kembali."

"Ta—tapi, Hyung baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kuusahakan." Suga kemudian pergi, dan meninggalkan keterkejutan Taehyung. Padahal saat itu Taehyung dengan senang hati menghibur jika bisa membuat Suga tersenyum kembali.

Sementara itu Jungkook sudah terburu-buru datang membawakan kotak tissue. "Dimana Suga Hyung?"

"A—aku tak tahu.

Dasar. Anak itu benar-benar." Ucap Taehyung memarahi seseorang yang tidak berada di tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suga memeluk jaket Jimin dengan erat dan penuh sayang. Jaket itu yang langsung cepat diraihnya, karena langsung terlihat oleh mata ketika ia kembali ke apartemen. Ia sangat rindu, ia mengira si pemilik menaruh jaket itu dan akan menyambutnya dengan ucapan **selamat datang**.

Tapi keadaan apartemen masih sama seperti malam kemarin. Air matanya berjatuhan lagi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengucapkannya." Itu hanyalah ketidaksadarannya. Selama ini ia memang suka mendiami Jimin, karena ia bertingkah sok lebih tua, dan tidak mau terlihat kekanakan. Ia ingin jadi contoh, menjadi kekasih yang dewasa.

Ia tak tahu bahwa sikapnya malah menumbuhkan kekecewaan terdalam pada kekasihnya.

Padahal selama ia berkencan dengan Jimin, hidupnya merasa tenang tentram, romantis. Anak itu sangat hiperaktif, tidak seperti dirinya. Ia yang akan antusias memberikan kecupan mesra, memeluknya, mencintainya, menunjukkan kepeduliannya.

APa yang sudah Suga berikan sebagai balasan? Cukup menerimanya sebagai kekasih. Padahal, sikapnya seperti menganggapnya 'orang lain'.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau kembali?" ucapnya sangat hilang harapan. Ia tak mau jika nanti malam ia harus tertidur sendirian lagi. Ia tak mau barang-barang Jimin tinggal di rumahnya tanpa si pemilik.

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tak mau ditinggalkannya." Rengek Suga sambil mengapit jaket Jimin ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menjatuhkan air matanya lebih deras ke jaket itu.

 **Cklek**

"Astaga, kenapa berantakan sekali?"

Dengan gesit Suga menoleh ke arah pintu masuk.

Sosok yang selama ini dicarinya, berada disana. Berdiri di ambang pintu.

Ia berharap dirinya sedang tidak bermimpi demi menemukan Jimin kembali dalam kehidupannya.

"Jimin!?" Dengan tergesa, Suga melompat ke tubuh Jimin, memeluknya sampai sesak. Jimin kaget dengan reaksi kekasihnya itu. Belum pernah ia dipeluk seerat ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pergi kemana!?"

Jimin terkejut dengar pertanyaan tersebut. Inikah yang membuat Suga langsung memeluknya?

"A—aku tadi malam ke tempat Laudry Paman Kim yang 24 jam. Mau laundry bantal-bantal ini." Ucap Jimin sambil menunjukkan 2 bantal yang sudah indah , cantic, harum seperti yang diharapkannya. "Kau selalu mengeluh kalau bantalku bau, ya sudah aku pergi laundry saja kalau kau tidak mau mengobrol denganku."

"La—lu, kenapa sampai siang begini!?"

Jimin terkekeh. "Aku sekalian diajak minum-minum oleh Paman di tempat laundry, eh malah ketiduran. Untung beliau bangunkan aku. Kalau tidak aku bisa tinggal seharian disana."

Suga mengerucut bibir. Ia sebal. "K—kau, tidak bohong, kan?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Semalaman kau bilang kau membohongiku! Dan Taehyung bilang kau pernah tinggal di rumah mantanmu! Kau tidak bohong soal menginap di tempat Paman Kim kan!?"

Jimin mulai tersenyum geli. Dengan gemas dan sayang, ia mengelus pipi Suga yang lembut itu. Ia usap bekas air matanya. "Tidak. Tidak akan. Lagipula tadi malam aku sekedar ' _bertanya'_ bukan memberi pernyataan. Jadi itu tidak terjadi."

"Dan soal putus!? Kau memberikan pernyataan!"

"I—itu baru bohong. Sungguh. Apa jadinya sedikit kebohongan memperindah hubungan kita? Aku tidak sudi berpisah denganmu, Suga."

Kemudian Suga mulai merengek. Semakin deras air matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Jimin, lega hatinya. Ia memeluk erat Jimin seperti tak ingin dilepasnya lagi.

"Oh ya, kalau soal tempat mantan, aku sempat kepikiran sih."

Dengan secepat kilat, Suga melepas pelukannya. Ia memelototi Jimin kasar. _Are you even serious!?_

"HAHAHA.. tidak-tidak. Aku berbohong. Ternyata berbohong enak juga ya."

"Hey! Tidak boleh. Nanti kualat."

"Ya, kalau bohongnya yang bagus-bagus, sih."

Kemudian Jimin pun kembali merengkuh Suga, dan membiarkan kekasihnya menyalurkan segala hasrat rindunya beberapa lama.

Dua bantal Jimin bisa kembali lagi bersanding bersama bantal Suga di satu ranjang.

 **The End.**

* * *

Mau cerita oneshot lainnya? Silahkan ditunggu, dengan follow diriku :D

Budayakan memberi fav, follow, dan REVIEW tentu saja, sebagai semangat untukku melanjutkan!


End file.
